


Speechless

by BroomballKraken



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Default II
Genre: 4+1 Things, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: “Speechless for once, huh? Now that really is flabbergasting.”‘Only once?’Elvis thought, and he would have shook his head if he wasn’t completely shocked at this turn of events,‘Ach, no, not even close.’---Four times Adelle rendered Elvis speechless, and the one time that he wouldn’t let her do so.
Relationships: Adelle/Elvis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that she had rendered him speechless, it all began with a shoe to the head.

“Right then, I think that’s everything…”

Elvis stepped out of the Institute of Magic Inquiry and onto the streets of Wiswald, after saying farewell to his good friends and colleagues. A determined glint burned in his eyes as he slipped through the crowd and headed towards the road that led to the outskirts of the city.

A grin crossed his face as he glanced down at the old book in his hands, and he opened it as he walked, scanning the currently indecipherable pages. Lady Emma had entrusted him with this book of hers, and he was determined to hunt down all of the Asterisks that he could to decipher it. This epic journey of his was starting today.

“Alrighty then! Let’s find out what secrets this old book of Lady Emma’s is hiding from me-” Elvis was interrupted when something suddenly smacked right into the back of his head, and he yelped in pain as he turned around to figure out what hit him.

“Agh! What in the-?” He blinked when he spotted a shoe lying on the ground, and when his gaze wandered upward, he found a woman standing in front of him, her pretty blue eyes wide with shock.

“S-Sorry! I didn’t see you there!” she blurted out, pulling her gaze away from his as she sheepishly grabbed at her arm. Elvis stared at her for a moment, stunned speechless. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected to be hit in the head with a shoe right at the start of this journey of his, and a smile slowly spread across his face as he found his voice again.

“Hey, what’s the big idea, eh?” Elvis asked, only a slight bit of annoyance in his tone. That annoyance immediately melted away into amusement as he watched her fumble with her words trying to explain herself, and her face flushed a cute pink in color. She was turning out to be a very interesting woman.

Elvis listened to her plight, about how her shoes were too small, and painfully so, and he let out a hardy laugh. What an interesting woman indeed, to so readily toss away her only pair of shoes out without a backup pair ready. He couldn’t just leave her to go traveling around barefoot, so he quickly excused himself to the first market stall that sold footwear, and was back at the woman’s side with a nice new pair of shoes.

“Here, take these, lassie!”

“F-For me? Really?” She eyed him with a suspicious eyebrow raised, and Elvis chuckled at that.

“C’mon, you can’t go on gallivanting across the wilderness without a proper set of footwear! Try them on at least.” She did, and Elvis couldn’t help but smile at the absolutely delighted look that crossed her face when they fit perfectly.

“So, I can really just have these?”

“Aye. You can buy me a drink at the tavern if you really want to thank me!” Elvis suggested with a wink. She thought about it for a moment, before she nodded slowly.

“...Alright. I suppose these are at least a one-drink pair.”

Elvis laughed and took her hand as he started to lead her to the tavern. “That’s the spirit! I promise you, I’m good company!” She rolled her eyes, but didn’t resist as they walked the streets of Wiswald together.

They stepped into the tavern, and soon they were sitting together at a table, with two full mugs of ale sitting in front of them. Elvis took an eager swig of his, and he sighed contently as the cool, delicious liquid hit his tongue.

“Ah, now that hits the spot! Nothing like a wee drinkie to mark the start of a journey, eh?” Elvis grinned as he turned to the woman, who shrugged and took a sip of her own drink.

“Ach, but where are my manners! I haven’t even introduced myself yet!” Elvis laughed and held out his hand. “The name’s Elvis, just a humble scholar of Wiswald. Nice to meet you!”

The woman cracked a smile and took his hand, giving it a firm shake. “I’m Adelle, a mercenary. Nice to meet you too, Elvis.”

“A mercenary? You?”

“Hmp, no need to sound so surprised,” Adelle said, a frown crossing her face as she narrowed her eyes, “I’m tougher than I look, you know.”

“You look plenty tough,” Elvis said, smiling behind his mug, “It’s just that, I don’t think I’ve ever met a mercenary who’d just toss out their only pair of shoes willy-nilly.”

“W-Well, I was just...frustrated, that’s all…” Elvis tilted his head curiously when her face fell and she sighed, her dejected gaze falling to her drink.

“Aye, sorry lassie, I was only teasing.” Elvis scratched at his chin as he watched her eyes lift to his again. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just trying to find my sister, and I’m at a bit of a loss as to where to search next. I don’t really have any leads as to where she would have gone.” Elvis nodded in understanding. Ah, so she was looking for family. He was curious about why, but he didn’t really want to pry into a strangers life, especially when the subject was obviously a sensitive one, so he held his tongue.

“Ach, that’s a tough one. I wish you luck in all that.”

“Thanks…Hey, wait,” she said, her eyes narrowing a bit as she looked at him, “Didn’t you say you’re going on a journey? What are you traveling for?”

“Ah, me? I’m on the hunt for more of these beauties.” Elvis reached into his coat and pulled out an orange stone. “It’s called an Asterisk. Apparently they’ll help me decipher my old mentor’s book if I collect ‘em all.”

“An Asterisk, huh?” Adelle grinned as she nodded, a surprisingly intense look of resolve appearing in her eyes. “Okay...How about you hire me, Elvis?”

“Huh?”

“This journey of yours could get pretty dangerous. I could watch your back.” She took a good swig of her drink and winked at him. “I’ll even give you a great discount, as thanks for the nice pair of shoes.”

Elvis blinked at her, not sure what to make of her offer. “You really want to travel around with a dunderhead like me?”

“Yep! You seem like a pretty fun time, and it beats traveling all alone, right?”

Elvis chuckled and took a long drink of his ale, amused at the expectant look that Adelle was giving him. He really had never met anyone quite like her; oh, this was going to be fun indeed.

“Aye, alright then! You’ve got yourself a deal, Adelle. We’ll have a grand ol’ time together, I reckon.”

“Awesome!” She pumped a fist into the air, and she grabbed two full mugs of ale off of the tray of a passing waitress and handed one to him. “Here! Cheers to our new partnership!”

“Cheers, lassie!” Elvis laughed as he lightly smacked his mug against hers, and they both downed the contents, continuing to enjoy themselves in the tavern until they were ready to head out.

It was midday by the time they found themselves heading out of Wiswald, after stopping by a few market stands to buy enough supplies to get them to the next town. Elvis gazed down at Lady Emma’s book that was held open in his hands, and Adelle peaked around him to have a look at it.

“So,” Adelle said, grunting as she heaved her pack of supplies over her shoulder, “do you even know where any of these Asterisks are?”

“Not really, no,” Elvis answered honestly, and he snorted to suppress a laugh at the sour look that crossed Adelle’s face.

“...You don’t even have any sort of plan thought out?”

“Ach, c’mon lassie!” Elvis chuckled and slapped a hand to her back. “As I always like to say: Don’t sweat the details!”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless.” Adelle rolled her eyes hard and shrugged Elvis' hand off of her as she strode passed him. She paused as she glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned. “You’d just better keep up with me, old man.”

“Oi! Who are you calling old?”

They both burst out laughing, and as Elvis made to follow Adelle, he had a feeling that this journey with her would turn out to be a quite a special one indeed.


End file.
